Academy
by Xx.Nights'Xheart.xX
Summary: There are two academy's, the boys and the girls. When the intermingle what will happen, love, friendships, hate, and maybe a restraining order. Whats a girl to do? It's high school. Read to find out! AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**Yo everyone this is the first one ever!!!**

**Ok well I need your help for the academy's, should it be girl vs. boys or mori vs. dhampire? **

**Ok well it will have every one in it but some ages will be altered.**

**Like dimak is 18**

**Adrain is also 18**

**And lissa's brother is not dead. So he is 18 too. André.**

**And tasha is 18.**

**I just like the age 18 lol.**

**And the all and I mean all will be there and I do mean all! Like the mori and all the guardians and also some new charters cus who does not want eddie and mason out on the girlfriend fun anyway.**

**Also this academy will have uniforms and also as soon as I find the ones I am looking for I will put them on my profile.**

**And so that all for now tell me and as soon I get at least 5 I will get up the chapter and make sure they are revies or emails or pm. Do not care how just tell me!!!!**

**And till next time see ya!!!!!!!!!!**

**Oh and I need a beta for the story so just pm or email or review and I will look at your thing and the get back bye!!!!!!!!! :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**OK well I gusse that I owe all you a chapter!**

**And also dimitri has the hots for me you can be my beta. So pm me got it!**

**Also the thing is going to be girls vs. guys the girls uniforms are going to be black red and white and also blue black and white.**

**And the academy has two parts so they are in the same academy but different sections.**

**Also the guys will have the same colors just different designs.**

**And so here is the chapter and also the chapter is in the guys pov.**

**André pov**

Oh the head master is speaking. Oh oh we are to be going to the girl's academy. I wonder why, probably to interact with the girls, most likely.

"So gents what do you think about it?" I asked

These are the guys…

Dimitri Belikov

Christian Ozera

Mason Ashford

Adrian Ivashkov

Eddie Castili

And me, Andre Dragomir.

"I can't wait! Got to see the girls there!" Said Mason.

"Dude is that all you think about is girls?" Said Dimitri.

"Mostly."

"Ok well then I sagest that we start getting to the dorm to start packing." Said Eddie.

"Why are you always the one to ruin the moment? Can you not see that they are thinking about getting themselves girlfriends?" almost screamed Adrian.

"Yeah we are!" said Christian.

Then there was a slight moment of silence.

"HEY!" they all yelled.

**Dimitri pov**

"Well will see you guys in a while when it is time to go." Said Adrian.

God sometimes I do not get why or how we know each other.

Our parents knew each other so how would we not know each other. Also André has a little sister that goes to the academy we are going to.

Here is my room. You see the guys want girlfriend's cause they want to find the right girl for them.

Me on the other hand, I do not think that I will ever find the girl for me. They just want to find out if there is someone for them.

Well I am done packing, time to go see them to get on plane to the girls academy.

"Hey guys" I said to them.

I got some multiples of hey, yo, and what up.

"Oh look it is the guys from the turf." Sneered a guy. Jess.

"What do you want Jess?" said Adrian.

"Nothing just wondering if one of you guys will score the top girl at their academy."

"So what if one of us does?" said Eddie.

"I wonder how you will do that when one of my group has already scored her?"

"Puff"

"How would you score her you're not even as cute as the Grinch?" said André.

"Why you little…"

"YOU MAY NOW BORD THE PLANE!" said the intercom person.

"You got lucky."

"Right" said Christian.

So we took our seats and then waited for takeoff.

I wonder if I do find the right girl will I know.

**Ok that was long. So what o you think the little green button is calling your name. press me press me press me.**

**Oh and to clear up some thing. There are two academies but three parts that are on three septet 100 acres and are fenced in.**

**And also dimitri has the hots for me do not forget to pm me and I will tell you most things. K?**

**And so I will see you next time. And review!**

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, pepls sorry this is a day later that I planned but I have been taking naps a lot after I get home around 6ish. And then my computer has gotten a viruse again! And I can only work aliitle cuz my mom keeps hogging it!  
And also the next one will be girls pov and all of them will be there I promise you that! :p  
Yeah well lets us see what will happen now shall we?!**

Dimitri pov  
"Guess what guys!" said André.  
"What?" we all asked.  
"I just remembered something."  
"What is it?" asked Eddie.  
"My sister has some friends that she has known scenic she started the academy."  
"Well do you know who they are?" asked Mason.  
"Yeah…."  
"Well spit it out already!" shouted Adrian.  
"See you guys know how we do web cams?"  
We all nodded our heads.  
"So she told me about them."  
"So are they hot?" asked Christian  
"I asked her that but she would not answer that."

"Oh but is your sister hot?"  
"Ew Grosse do you think I think about her that way?!"  
"No I was trying to freak you out and it worked!"  
"If we were not on a plane you would be dead right now!"  
"Oh ok then when will you plan my funeral?"  
"Right now if you want!"  
"Whoa guys no killing here we all have to stay alive or our parents will kill the rest of us." stepped in Eddie.  
"So what were you saying on your sister anyway?" said Adrian.  
"That she has 5 friends she has made there."  
"Really?" I said  
"Yep!"  
Then his cell phone started to ring Barbie girl**. (Sorry could not resist)  
**"Oh look speak of the devil and the devil shall appear!"  
"I'll put it on speaker so you guys can hear."  
Then a girl's voice came on.  
"André?"  
"Yo, what up lissa?"  
"Nothing me and my friends the ones I told you about are in our dorm doing stupid stuff."  
"Oh really like what?"  
"Singing to the veronicas for some reason or another."  
"What ok that is so weird."  
"Aww but that is why you love me right?!"  
"No I love u cuz you're my sister."  
"Whatever!"  
"We are come and I will introude you to the guys k?"  
"K and you guys can meet my friends! Opps got to go bye big brother!"  
LThen just before she hung up we hear the voice of a goddess.  
"LISSA!"  
"Oh hey rose what up?"  
"We need you in there!"  
"Why?"

"Cuz I just got hit with a pillow!"  
"Oh ok!"  
"Bye big brother!!!"  
"Rose say bye!"  
"K bye who ever you are!"  
"ROSE!"  
Then the phone shut off.

**Muhhhhhhhhahahahahahahah! Choke* a bug went down my through.  
But hahahah cliffey! You will noe when the next chapter up If u review!  
Singing out!  
night  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok ppls I noe u all think I died but I did not!**

**I have hade no time to write and no urge to either why u may ask because no on review so I think people do not like it and so it does not influence me an ought.**

**Ok well read on**

**Ps this is a girl pov**

!#$%^&^%$#!#$%^%$#!#$%^&*&%$#!(*&^%$#!

Rose pov

Ok so we are at a stupid assembly that I have no clue what's going on. Just that we will be have some guys come over to our school.

Wonder if any of them will be hot. Probably not…

Oh look finally we are able to go.

Ok you are all wonder who the hell I am.

Well I am the awesome most epically Rose Hathaway.

And I and my friends are what you call well the hottest girls in school. We have guys drool over us when we get to go into town. It's really funny if you ask me.

Well my friends are

Vasilissa (Lissa) Dragomir

Mia Rinaldi

Nikki Donva

Alex Askekt

Yeah that's us for yah.

"Oh look it the skimps get ready to rumble!" said Nikki.

"That is an understatement." I said.

We were at the café in the school and I was sipping a hot coco.

"Get up I will meet you guys back at the dorm,"

"Ok" they all said.

They started to walk away as the bitch trash I mean Tasha came over.

"Oh hi Rose I thought you were someone else." Said the slut.

She always tries to get guys to like her so she act like a slut and they are all over her.

With me they come cause I'm hot and I not a totally slut.

"Whatever what do you want?" I said not having the annoyed look.

"Oh just coming to say I will get the hottest guy when the guys come to our school."

"Oh have fun with man hoer then."

"You mean you will have fun with him right?"

"No Tasha unlike you I don't flaunt myself in front of them like a stripper sorry."

"That's because you are one rose."

"Nope unlike you I'm still a virgin."

"Right on what planet?"

"The third one from the sun." (a/n is that right?)

"You mean Mars?"

"No I mean Earth."

"Oh have fun with your hoer than Rose."

I just started to laugh then I walked away right before I did this

"At least I'm not a B cup with surgery mine are natural." I said while passing by and accidentally tripped and spilled my now cold coco on her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Opps, sorry about that and just to tell you your makeup's running." I said.

Then I high tailed it out of there and ran back to the dorm where everyone else was.

"Ok Rose what did you do?" said Nikki.

"Whatever do you mean?" I said while acting innocent.

"Right what did you do?" assumed Lissa.

"Why does everyone think I did something?" I said while faking tears.

"Rose we know you better than that now spill!" said Alex.

"I might have spilled something on her and make her look like an idiot in front of half the school but that might be over bored."

Then they just looked at me than cracked up laughing.

"Wow Rose nice!" Mia said while I was slapping high fives with Alex.

"I'm hungry. I'm goanna go get something to eat." Said Lissa

"K" we all said.

Then Nikki put on the Ipod and it was the Veronicas and started to dance to it.

Then that next thing I know I get slapped with a pillow and it turned in to a war.

I then ducked in to the kitchen and Lissa was on the phone.

"Oh hey Rose say hi."

So I say "Hi whoever you are."

"Rose!"

"Whatever I just got hit with a pillow."

"Uh-oh"

"Yeah so come on!"

"OK bye big brother!"

Then she hung up and come out and then we had a fight to death.  
Then the others left to go to their rooms and Lissa and me went to bed I changed and check out my laptop.

One new message.

It read

_Hey Rose,_

_Were coming to your academy can't wait to see you._

_With love …._

#$%^&*(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_(*&^%$#!#$%^&*

_**Muwahhhhhhahahaha I am evil and also make sure to read the top!**_

_**Also who is better**____**Dimitri Belikovor Edward cullen?**_

_**Me personally is Dimitri!**_

**() ()**

**(=0.0=)**

**(* *)**

**(") (")**

**Copy and paste the bunny soon it will take over fan fiction! Come to the dark side! (We have cookies my friend bakes them every Wednesday.)**

**Also if I get more reviews I will update faster!**

**DON'T touch the green button! If u don't then I will not….**

**(No really touch it!)**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE I'M BACK!

**Omg I am so sorry to all of my readers!**

**I have been on hiatus for awhile and I'm so sorry!**

**Oh Man I feel like an ass!**

**You all have my permission to hate my guts right now!**

**Ughhh how long have I been gone?**

**o.o Omg almost a year soon!**

**Shitshitshitshit!**

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE BEEN WAITNG!**

**And I hate authors who do this and look at me!**

**I really suck I know!**

**Please please forgive me and give me a little more time and stuff I promise you wont be disappointed. **

**I just read the last book and it re kindeled my love for vampire academy**

**Yes I skipped the 5 book….**

**Well actually I threw it at my wall and lost it so I had to buy another copy cause I love the VA books so much.**

**YES YES YES I AM GOING TO BE BACK REALLY SOON!  
**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS STAYED WITH ME AND HAVE GIVEN ME REVIEWS I PROMISE SOON THEY WILL BE PUT TO USE!**

**ALSO I MIGHT RE WRITE THE FIRST CHAPTERS SO MAYBE LOOK OUT FOR THAT! **

**AGAIN IM SO SORRY!**

**~NIGHT!**


End file.
